


Just a Moment

by thefaultinourangels



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, angry doctor, young River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourangels/pseuds/thefaultinourangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is researching the Doctor for her college thesis. She knows what she has to do, but she may not like what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And everything under the stars is in your arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903384) by [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/pseuds/mygalfriday). 



She saw it. The blue box. Well, first she heard it, but she knew exactly where it would be. She took a deep breath, not fully knowing what she’d find inside. She walked closer to the tardis. A quick glance over her shoulder showed no one was watching her. No one had noticed the box or had been curious enough to investigate anyway. She stroked the blue door. The tardis hummed under her fingers with a curiosity. She knew it but it did not know her.

“Hello old girl,” she said. “Fancy meeting you here.” The tardis hummed pleasantly, the ship had always liked her. “I’m just going to go inside now.” The humming now the familiar constant noise of the tardis. She gripped the handle and pushed in.

She crossed a small bridge with railings on the side and took in the sight before her. The console room was dimly lit. The console moved and fluttered lights flashed, a green glow coming from the center. A single set of beat-up seats were placed opposite her. Four large forms that looked like tree branches rose from the floor. She wondered if they actually had a purpose. The room itself was round in shape with wires dangling from the ceiling and more of them visible through the grate floor. It was simple and seemed lonely. She gripped her paper and stroked the console, flipping the brakes off and touching a few buttons when she heard footsteps.

The man started yelling as she stood there and looked at him. He had a strong face, his nose and ears slightly large and his eyes an angry blue. He was rather handsome in his own right, maybe if he’d stop yelling, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. And the all black with leather jacket, it was like seeing the doctor’s angry teenager phase, but she knew it was more serious than that. This was a hurt man and she needed to be careful.

“Please calm down, I know you are the doctor,” she said. She hadn’t been paying much attention to what he was saying. His face now slightly pink, he was furious. He grabbed her arm. Hard. “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU STUPID WOMAN? WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET ON MY SHIP? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” She looked at him and spoke carefully trying not to wince in pain, “I am River Song and if you’d excuse me a moment.”

She took a tube of lipstick out of her pocket and put it on. He grabbed it out of her hand and threw it across the room “WHAT-” She leaned forward and kissed him, her wrist slipping free of his grasp. She gasped at the relief and went right back to attacking him mouth. “I’m sorry sweetie,” she murmured. A kiss was the last thing he expected, the effects of the lipstick already starting. He looked a little dazed, his face now calm. “Yes, definitely handsome,” she thought to herself. Too bad she’d never see that smile. She let go of him and left the tardis quickly before she could do anything she regretted.


End file.
